1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a switch-image display method and a switch-image display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a switch-image display method for superimposing a plurality of switch images and displaying them onto a display screen so as to cause a system to perform a predetermined operation. The invention also relates to a switch-image display apparatus using the above-described method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in image display methods, the following technique is available for displaying a plurality of images used for the switching operation (hereinafter referred to as "the switch images") into a display and selecting a desired image so as to cause a system (apparatus) to perform a predetermined operation. In this technique, the following switch-image display methods are available: (1) displaying a plurality of switch images in the fixed positions of the screen in such a manner that the images can be prevented from being superimposed on each other; and (2) shiftably displaying a plurality of switch images on the screen in such a manner that the images can be displaceably superimposed on each other, so that a desired selected switch image can be displayed on the frontmost position of the screen.
However, in the first method, the number of switches to be displayable on one screen is limited. This requires another screen for displaying images which do not fit into one screen, and scrolling or paging is further required to display a desired switch image on the screen, thereby necessitating a troublesome switching operation and causing poor operability.
In the second method, it is possible, on one hand, to display all of the switch images on one screen, but on the other hand, the following problem is encountered when switch images are grouped according to the frequency of the use of images or according to the types of images and displayed on the screen. That is, when a desired image is selected, it is unconditionally displayed on the frontmost position of the screen. This destroys the hierarchical-classification of the superimposed switch images. Further, in the second method, it is impossible to freely shift the switch images to classify them into groups by the operator. Additionally, the images cannot be freely superimposed to be displayed according to the frequency of the use of images or according to the types of switches.